


MY LJ IS SUCH A DEAD PLACE+DONT HAVE ANY IMPORTANT THING TO DO right now=THIS POST

by daemonic



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemonic/pseuds/daemonic





	MY LJ IS SUCH A DEAD PLACE+DONT HAVE ANY IMPORTANT THING TO DO right now=THIS POST

  
Sebaciel-Don't Play With Your Food

KUROSHITSUJI made me like shota

that is Sebaciel aka Sebastian MichaelisxCiel Phantomhive from the manga KUROSHITSUJI by Tobosho Yana. Sebastian is a demon butler whom negotiated Ciel soul for a service (to take revenge on Ciel's parents killers).  
the piece was inspired by the anime verse which is darker and gloomier and more twisted than the manga but still has humor thus made it AWESOME. there are glorious fanfics outta there.


End file.
